The Phases of Steve rogers
by Rachelpkent
Summary: Steve starts to like a girl and more than he thought he ever could. Is he ready for what may come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Kelsey is wearing her black pencil skirt that ends a little bit above her knees, but hugs her lush curves perfectly. She has on a cream color long sleeve silk buttoned up shirt that was tucked in, but her makeup is just right and very light. She has on rich red lipstick and her long dark blonde hair is smoothly pulled back in a ponytail, but she is wearing her black leather high heels that aren't too high. She is wearing her 'passion fruit' body spray, but she has in her contacts that make her big blue hazel eyes show**

**She is in her early 20's along with having the chest size of 32D, but the brown around her pupils has currently happened as Kelsey has discovered that it runs in the family. She also happened to get strands of brown hair from her family bloodline as well, those things seeming to strangely pop up the older she gets**

**She has currently moved into a good size apartment in downtown Brooklyn of New York, but her father has helped her find it and wanted something with a lot of space**

**Kelsey works at a coffee shop full time as she is trying to find something else to work with, but she is meeting Nick Fury at a Shield base nearby as the place is hidden**

"**We are looking for a paperwork girl to handle classified files and the position is open, but Tony Stark seemed to seek you out since you happen to make the best cameral lattes in New York" Nick snickers as he has his hands behind his back, but they are walking in one of the long hallways**

"**I could start to work part time at the coffee shop, but I feel this job is going to be a full time kind of thing" Kelsey is open to the idea, but finds it more than thrilling**

"**This will be your desk and office," Nick opens the door as they are soon on the upper floors, but shows her the office that she will be having**

**The office is a size and tons of space, but has a perfect and clear view of The Big Apple as she is more than stunned with a couple of soft black couches along with a huge desk made of elegant dark oak wood**

"**You could have just kept me in the basement and I could have made friends with the cockroaches, sir" Kelsey jokes with a soft snicker, hugging her arms**

**Minutes pass by; Kelsey is getting to things as she is getting a classified paperwork file ready to give to Nick Fury**

**Steve is walking around one of the long hallways, but he is out of his suit. He is wearing tan pants with a light blue plaid long sleeve buttoned up shirt, but he has on his brown leather jacket from the 40's, as it is unzipped. His shirt is tucked into his pants, but a simple brown leather belt is holding it in place**

**Sam Wilson is trying to get Steve a **_**girlfriend**_** and always putting him on random dates with females that only want to sleep with him, but Steve isn't for that as he has the ways of a **_**good old gentleman**_** on how to treat a lady**

**Steve is still getting used to everything and being **_**Captain America **_**all over again, but he feels like a lost alien in a big and very strange world. All he wants to do is go back in the 40's and stay in the 40's, but Steve knows that is only a dream and must get used to the current area he woke up in**

**His heart is still hung up on Peggy as he often visits her at the nursing home that she is at, but knows that she is the past and a lost chance of what could have been**

**He hears music playing as it makes him curious, but he sees that an office door is open**

**The song **_**I Still Believe**_** from **_**The Lost Boys**_** soundtrack is playing, but Kelsey was allowed to bring her IPod and hook it up to the neat stereo system that Tony gave her as a **_**welcome to the team**_** present**

**Kelsey has her high heels off as she has a pen behind one of her ears, hoping that she has everything correct for the classified file that Nick Fury wants by the end of the day**

**Steve has never seen this **_**girl**_** before as he senses that she is in her early 20's, but he can't help find that she is flawless in many ways as a piece of her brown strand of hair is hanging on the side of her face**

**He can see her soft red lips with her cream color skin, but also how her pencil skirt hugs her curves in all the right ways. But, he can tell that she is the normal height of five feet and six inches for a female without her shoes on**

**Steve is still a virgin even if it doesn't bother him much, but he feels having **_**sexual fantasies**_** is a bit strange and out of the norm as the subject is just weird to him**

"**You must be the **_**new girl**_** that the building is buzzing about, ma'am. Apparently, Mr. Stark calls you the **_**super charming latte girl**_** of Big Apple Café that is in the downtown area of Brooklyn" Steve clears his throat as he puts his hands in the pockets of his pants, softly smirking as he goes over to Kelsey**

"**That because it has the magic of sex and poison in it, Cap" Kelsey snickers with a joking tone, seeing Steve have a silent and stunned look on his face as he doesn't know what to say back**

"**I was **_**joking**_**, ok? Don't take it to heart, **_**old timer**_**" Kelsey giggles with a smile, seeing him chuckle with a snicker a little bit**

"_**Avengers Assemble**_** or I will make you mop the damn floor with your **_**bare ass**_**!" Nick Fury hollers on the speakers, as he seems a bit ticked off, making Steve jump a bit since Nick is so loud**

"**I hope that you are able to sneak away from a meeting since that seems to be your thing lately, Rogers" Kelsey snickers as he messes with Steve, raising one of her eyebrows**

"**Oh, he isn't that **_**bad **_**and kind of swell guy if you don't make him **_**upset**_**. How cruel can he be?" Steve shrugs, as he isn't too worried, feeling missing the meeting and checking out the big city isn't that big of a deal**

"_**MOVE IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU GIVE ME TWENTY, ROGERS!**_**" Nick Fury goes back on the speaker, seeming to know what Steve is planning**

"**I take that fully back," Steve moans as he frowns, crossing his arms**

**Steve soon gets done with **_**meeting with The Avengers**_**, but finds that it is late afternoon with the sun going down already**

**He goes back into the Kelsey's office as he doesn't see her, but sees that her light is off with her door shut and locked**

"**Hey, you. I was going to leave and go to my apartment, but it was nice meeting you. Sam and I are going out for a bottle of beer at a bar in the downtown area tonight, but you are welcome to come" Kelsey has her black leather briefcase bag with her, but is holding the keys to her dark blue vintage punch buggy car in her hand**

**She got it more a good price and saved up for it, but got some work done at a local car shop as the thing looks brand new and still has the 50's style to it. Kelsey has had to get used to driving stick shift as she doesn't mind it so much, but the car has good size back seat space. She even paid the car off which she is more than happy, but Kelsey finds that little gas goes a long ways**

"**Sure, but I want to make sure that you get some safe" Steve softly smirks, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants**


	2. Chapter 2

**They are soon at the bar as it is a good size, but Kelsey doesn't often drink beer and makes sure that she has very few which she usually has one**

**She is playing a game of pool with the boys, but she is facing Steve and Sam**

**Steve tries to do all kinds of fancy moves and is stunned that Kelsey is actually beating him, but is downright stumped about it all**

"**My turn, boys" Kelsey snickers as she smoothly bends over, having the tip of the pool stick slide against her index finger as she keeps her eyes sharply on her target**

**She just needs to get the eight ball in and she will beat them in the game, but she isn't nervous at all**

**Steve can't help look at the dip of her back along with her womanly curves, but also her cute little bum as he can feel his heart racing**

**He tries to look away as he is blushing a little bit, feeling that it is better to hide such feelings for a girl he barely knows anything about**

"**Well, it seems **_**someone**_** is turning **_**red**_** as a **_**cherry tree**_**" Sam grins playfully as he looks at Steve, taunting him and totally saw Steve checking Kelsey out**

"**I am **_**not**_**, Sam!" Steve glares at Sam, as Steve is blushing even more, trying to hide his blushing**

**Kelsey makes the eight ball with a perfect shot, but Steve takes a deep breath as he collects himself**

**They are sitting at a small wooden table now as they are joking around and talking, but Steve is sitting by Kelsey as Sam is across from them**

**They are all still on their first bottle of beer, not wanting to rush things and just take it slow**

"**Wait, when was the last time that you **_**kissed**_** a girl?" Sam raises one of his eyebrows, curious**

"**During the glory days when I fought the Nazis, Sam" Steve exhales as Kelsey looks at him, but hears Sam bust out laughing with a snicker**

"**Be nice, Sam. It is different for everyone and kissing someone out of the blue can be a weird thing, but sex is a whole other different kind of matter" Kelsey softly smirks as she takes a drink of her bottled beer, looking at Sam**

**Steve can't help but gaze at her as he softly smirks, seeing the brown hue around her pupils and the blue hue that swallows them. Her eyes remind him of an island in the middle of a big ocean, deeply captivated by them just like her warm smile**

**They are done at the bar as Steve is walking Kelsey to her car, but she has one of her arms locked one of his**

**They are giggling and laughing, but joking around and having a wonderful time**

**Steve never thought that a girl could make him smile and laugh so much, but Steve always seems so serious and stern all the time as Steve usually takes in his surroundings along with environment**

"**I am not the type to really throw myself out there when it comes to the dating scene, ma'am. I find it easier to be alone and away from the craziness of my **_**day job**_**, miss" Steve chuckle with a charming snicker, speaking up**

"**I don't how you handle being Captain America and trying to live a normal life, Steve. Would you give up the suit if you were given the chance to be like everyone else?" Kelsey wonders as she asks, looking at Steve**

**That makes Steve stop in his tracks as he gazes into her eyes, but knows that nobody has really asked him such a question before**

"**But, I guess being different is a good thing because it would be boring if you were like everyone else" Kelsey hugs her arms with a small smirk, taking a deep breath**

**Steve leans in as he feels the need to kiss her, for some reason feeling bold, as he can't help it**

**It is a simple kiss as he wants to take his time, but he takes the moment in as he shuts his eyes**

"**Steve?" Kelsey speaks up, taking her lips off Steve's as he looks at her with big baby blue eyes**

"**We are at our destination," Kelsey giggles as Steve sees that they are at her car, seeing Steve blush nervously a little bit**

"**I could drop you off that your place, you know" Kelsey offers him a ride as she gets in the car, seeing Steve hesitant for a moment**

"**I could just walk to my place," Steve doesn't want to burden her, as he is fine with walking to his place**

**Kelsey comes to the apartment complex as they are walking up the staircase, but Steve is stunned to find that they live right across from each other**

"**I guess it will be easy to get a hold of you, ma'am. I will be just right here if you need anyone to protect you, miss" Steve smirks as he chuckles, giving her a kiss goodnight on one of her cheeks**

**Steve is soon lying on his bed as his place is good size, but it has a modern 40's style to it as he still has his military uniform from the 40's, which is neatly hung up in his closet**

**Steve is wearing a white low cut short sleeve shirt with grey boxers, but his brown comforter is covering him the waist down**

**Steve is lying on his back as he can't sleep, but finds himself smirking the more he thinks about Kelsey and the swell time he had tonight with her**

**Steve feels a twitch in his lower area, biting his lower lip, as he is aware of what he is feeling even if **_**arousal**_** is new to him**

**Steve slides one of his hands down his stomach, putting his hand in his boxers**

**He stops for a moment, making sure that the window blinds are shut as he fixes his pillows**

**Steve gets comfortable again, letting the pillow support his back as he sits up**

**Steve sees that everything is in check as he tosses his boxers off of him, having the comforter cover his lower area and takes off his shirt**

**Steve take the comforter off of him, moaning as he sees how stiff his staff quickly becomes along with how wet he is**

**The good thing about becoming a vintage **_**lab rat**_** is that it happened to make his staff **_**long **_**and **_**thick**_** than any normal man with his length about 9.23 inches, but Steve never really took **_**notice**_** until now for some reason**

**Steve doesn't care anymore, as he wants to commit the **_**arousing**_** act, knowing it has been a very long time since a **_**girl**_** has made him feel such a way**

**Steve blushes shyly as he can't believe that he craves to do such a thing**

**He starts to stroke himself as he starts with a slow and steady pace, moaning even more as his eyebrows start to cave in**

**He circles the tip for a moment, making his head go back as his mouth drops open and is gasping with his eyes fluttering shut**

"_**Shit…..oohhh…..**_**" Steve moans and has an aroused whine, using his other hand to play with his balls**

**Sweat is rolling down his chest as he snickers, picking up the pace with his stroking hand**

"_**I….I'm going to…..hmmmm….**_**" Steve looks at how he is pleasing himself, moaning even more as he feels his climax coming**

**He finds himself gripping the sheets as he bucks his hips, his tone of moaning becoming a little louder as he gasps**

**Steve has his eyes roll in the back of his back, feeling his climax wash over him as he lets out one last grunting noise**

"**Steve? Are you ok?" a woman speaks up, but it is Kelsey as she is gently tapping on his bedroom door**

"**You forgot to lock the front door, but you may want to start doing that. I heard you moaning in pain or something, but I heard it all the way from my place" Kelsey knows that she should just leave him in his privacy, but the loud **_**moaning**_** noise was a little distracting**

"**Uh! NO!" Steve scurries off his bed as he grabs his boxers and shirt, scurrying to the bathroom as he starts to quickly panic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minutes pass by, opening his bedroom door as he has his clothes back on**

**He goes to the family room, seeing Kelsey wearing a grey silk night slip that has spaghetti straps on it and a hint of elegant white lace as her hair is down in loose curls while she is wearing her black-framed glasses and no makeup**

**Steve swallows as he can feels his soft cock starting to harden again by such a sight, but takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts**

"**I fell off my bed and ended up hitting my head on the wooden floor," Steve swallows as Kelsey goes over to him, speaking up**

**Kelsey touches his forehead with a gentle touch, looking closely as Steve can feel his heart starting to race**

**He gazes into her eyes, seeming like he could be lost in them forever as he can see the brown hue around her pupils**

**Steve doesn't understand why he keeps thinking of a sandy island in the middle of a big ocean each time he gazes into her eyes, finding such a color of eyes to be rare and alluring**

"**I don't see any kind of bruise of cut, but not even a bump" Kelsey swallows with a small smirk, hugging her arms**

**They are lying on his bed as they are joking and messing around, but he finds it nice to talk to someone as he is lying on his back with his hands on his chest**

**Kelsey is lying on her side as she is sitting up, using her elbow for support as she is next to him with her hair still down in loose curls**

"**You really are that **_**old**_**? Geez, I am surprised Nick Fury didn't just stuff you away in a **_**retirement home**_** for **_**old people**_** that smell like something died" Kelsey jokes with a taunting sneer, hearing him laugh with an amused smile**

"**That makes me feel so much **_**younger**_**, but not like a really **_**old grandpa**_** at all" Steve rolls his eyes with a small smirk, chuckling as he hears her giggle**

"**Yes, **_**sir**_**. **_**God bless America, sir**_**" Kelsey does the whole military tone of sternness as she messes with him, even doing the military solute**

"**I better get back to my cozy bed and get some sleep, but try not to fall off the bed or hit our head on something else this time. Don't make me drive you to the ER, Rogers" Kelsey gives him a simple kiss on the cheek goodnight, smiling as Steve blushes shyly a little bit**

**Kelsey is back at her place as Steve soon slips into a dream, not wanting to push it away**

_**In the dream, Steve manages to open the door to the**__**grand motel sweet in Las Vegas**_

_**Kelsey is wearing a beautiful white cocktail wedding dress that is slightly low cut, but has elegant white spaghetti straps. The dress is light and flowing at the bottom, but has an elegant Old Hollywood style to it. Her long dark blonde hair is up in an elegant bun, but her brown stands in her hair can be seen**_

_**She is wearing light makeup with glossy rich red lipstick, but she is wearing her contacts and has on a vintage style wedding ring**_

_**Steve is wearing his military uniform, but is wearing a simple silver wedding ring as well**_

_**Tonight he married his girl and beautiful dame, but tonight he made Kelsey his Mrs. Kelsey Annabelle Rogers, as he is more than happy**_

_**Steve wanted it to be simple as they married at a little chapel with an Elvis impersonator marrying them, but Steve could only gaze at her and even had tears of glee**_

_**He is carrying her bridal style as she is giggling and beaming with a smile, making Steve snicker**_

"_**I know that you wanted something top of the line, but I made sure that there are no bed bugs and I did my research" Steve kisses her lips as he gently puts her down, her high heels that aren't too high touching the floor**_

"_**There is something that I need to tell you, Steve" Kelsey clears her throat, taking a deep breath**_

"_**What is it? Are you sick? Are you alright?" Steve asks to question, getting a bit worried**_

"_**I am carrying your baby, Cap" Kelsey beams warmly, gazing into his big baby blue eyes**_

"_**Your going to have my…." Steve doesn't know what to say or think, happy tears of shock swelling up in his eyes**_

"_**How far along around you?" Steve wonders as he is snickering, putting his hands on her hips**_

"_**Twelve weeks so far, but we are going to have a little Captain America to take care of" Kelsey touches one of his cheeks, tenderly smirking**_

_**Steve finds himself pacing back and forth in the hospital hallway, but his more than nervous**_

_**He is in his suit with the hood part of it off and was helping battle with the Avengers, but he got the call that his wife happened to be in labor with their little baby boy**_

_**Thor never saw Steve run so fast as Thor only honored Steve with a big and mighty hug, not minding taking Steve's fighting spot**_

_**Steve soon hears a noise of crying newborn baby coming from the labor room that his lovely Kelsey is in, his heart skipping a beat**_

"_**You can come in and your healthy little baby boy is waiting for you, Mr. Rogers" a female nurse comes out of the room, warmly smiling**_

_**Steve goes into the room, seeing his little infant newborn son wrapped up in a light blue baby blanket and has a blue baby hat on his head**_

_**There is a little ID bracelet on one of his wrist, but he has had his umbilical cord cut off and dealt with as he is wearing a clean diaper along with some socks**_

"_**I give you our little Brandon Joseph Rogers, Cap" Kelsey softly smirks as Steve goes over to her, but he has silent tears of glee run down his cheeks**_

_**Steve never knew his father much, but knew his father was named Joseph and his mother named Sarah. Steve never thought he would have an offspring, but loves Kelsey that much more that she wanted their little baby boy's middle name to take after the name of Steve's father**_

"_**You did wonderful, my beautiful dame" Steve kisses Kelsey's lips with a proud grin, finding her still stunning and glowing more than ever**_

"_**May I hold my son, Mrs. Rogers?" Steve wants to as he chuckles, seeing Kelsey nod with approval**_

_**Steve gently takes little Brandon into his strong arms, but the baby kicks and fusses a little bit as he open his big blue eyes for a moment**_

_**Steve can see a good patch of brown hair on top of the baby's head, but sees that he has blue eyes just like him**_

_**The newborn baby is so small and fragile to Steve as Steve doesn't want to dare drop him, but it makes him giggle and smile as his little son makes gurgling noise while letting out a big yawn**_

"_**One day, I am going to pass down my star spangled shield and suit to you. But, you will be able to take my place and fight with the new line of Avengers when you are ready" Steve talks to his little son in a smooth whisper, not wanting to be too loud as Brandon smiles a little bit just by hearing the voice of his father**_

_**Brandon is soon five months old, but his big blue eyes are showing more than ever as his brown hair is a bit messy**_

_**Steve is doing the airplane with daddy move as he giggles with a snicker, but his little one has a clean diaper on him and clean socks**_

"_**Oooohhhhhh….." Brandon makes a cooing noise of wonder, kicking his little baby feet and arms for a moment**_

_**Brandon soon becomes year old and is able to waddle around even if he can walk, but finds that he often lands on his baby bum**_

_**Kelsey managed to get her curves back just like when she was in her early 20's, but Steve is still with the Avengers even if it is not as much**_

_**Steve is at the S.H.I.E.L.D base as Brandon is with him, but his little year old son is wearing a Captain America themed onesie with little star designs all over it. The onesie covers his legs and feet along with his arms, but has a good amount of brown hair on his head as he has piercing blue eyes**_

_**Steve isn't wearing his suit, but keeping a close eye on his little son as Brandon is walking in front of him**_

_**Brandon is taking baby steps as he is holding his doggy themed toddler bottle, but there is milk in it as people can't get over how cute his chipmunk cheeks and round toddler tummy is**_

"_**BA! BA!" Brandon loves to talk and make happy noises, often smiling and loves to point at random objects that he finds more than interesting**_

"_**Don't stray too far away, my little Rogers" Steve snickers, as he loves to see his little one so happy, wanting another baby with his wife**_

_**Steve is soon done changing into his suit as little Brandon stayed by his father's side the whole time, but was keeping busy with a baby rattle toy in the mean time**_

_**Steve has the shield on his back, but even has the hood part of his suit on**_

"_**Your dad has to go kick some butt and save the world now, but your going to stay here and have your mother watch you" Steve kneels down on his feet as he smiles, seeing Brandon look at him with a confused look on his face**_

"_**Ugf!" Brandon lets out a huffing noise like a baby horse, not wanting daddy Captain America to go in order to save the world again**_

"_**I may be an old timer, but they still need me" Steve softly smirks, seeing his little son laugh and clap his hands with glee**_

_**Brandon becomes the age of five as Steve has made his son the watcher of Captain's shield, but is the only sibling so far as he wants a little brother to watch over**_

"_**I am Captain America and you shall all fear my mighty big boy underwear!" Brandon stands on the couch of the big size family room and says with his voice that sounds like a tiny mouse, wearing a red cape with Steve's helmet from his suit along with his boots that are too big for Brandon's little feet**_

_**Brandon is only wearing his Captain America themed big boy undies for clothing, but is standing proud with a mighty pose as he decided to use a fan in order to make his cape do the blowing in the wind affect**_

"_**Give me twenty, soldier!" a man speaks up as Brandon freezes up with fear, melting away from his superhero world and comes crashing back to reality**_

_**It is Steve as he just came back from a mission with the Avengers, but has been gone for about a month as he has deeply missed his family**_

_**Steve couldn't find his boots or helmet for his suit, but Nick Fury was able to give him temporary spares until the mission was done with**_

"_**Just kidding, kiddo" Steve snickers with a chuckle, putting his hands on his toned hips**_

"_**DADDY!" Brandon is shocked and excited, jumping off the couch as he leaps onto his father**_

"_**I missed you so much, daddy. Mommy and I never want you to go on a mission ever again," Brandon sniffles as he holds back the tears, deeply missing his father each time as Steve understands**_

_**Steve goes into the master bedroom as he hears the shower running, but senses it his lovely wife taking a warm shower, as he wants to surprise her**_

_**Kelsey can feel the warm water run down her skin as she has a striking youthfulness to her, but doesn't know that her husband has come back home yet from his mission**_

"_**How is my dance partner doing? Hmm, you are still one beautiful dame" Steve is already in the good size walk in shower as he naked too, but moved Kelsey's long dark blonde hair out of the way as he can see the brown strands in it**_

_**He is behind her with a snicker on his face, starting to kiss one of her smooth and bare shoulders**_

"_**Steve!" Kelsey snaps around, as she is shocked, not seeing who is standing before her**_

_**He can see her big blue eyes with the brown hue around her pupils, making him smirk as he missed seeing those beautiful and unique eyes that she has**_

_**Steve suddenly kisses her deeply and passionately; moaning with arousal, as he never thought he would be able to kiss her soft lips again due to the deadly missions Nick Fury has him often go on**_

"_**How I will always come back to you and I am forever your soldier, my beautiful dame" Steve puts his forehead on her forehead, softly snickering as he can see a happy smirk on her face with tears swelling up in her eyes**_

_**Brandon is soon facing one of the scariest moment of his little five-year-old life, but knows he has to be brave**_

_**Kelsey is at the coffee shop that she still works at part time, but is still the paperwork girl for Nick Fury**_

_**Red Skull is back as he managed to bring the new order and with an army, but his men has weapons with The Tesseract's power just like old times**_

_**Most of the lovely city is destroyed; smoke filling the air as people are hiding with broken cars blocking the streets**_

_**Kelsey decided to remain in the shop, but is protecting her son as Brandon is hiding behind the main counter. She wants him to stay hidden, as Red Skull has been looking for Brandon for some time, knowing that he is the son of Steve Rogers**_

_**Kelsey saw Red Skull kill Steve before her very eyes, seeing Steve turn into a pile of ash and being blasted away**_

_**She is heartbroken and angry, wanting to kill the monster that ended her husband's life. But, she knows that she must stay strong for her son and is willing to die to keep him safe**_

"_**Kelsey Annabelle Rogers and wife of Captain America, but also a mother who gave Steve a son to take his place. Yet, you are still willing to fight for freedom that has been clearly taken away from your people" Red Skull snickers in a dark chuckle as he pulls out a razor sharp hunting knife, going over to Kelsey as Red Skulls has backup**_

_**Kelsey has a handgun hidden away and remembers how Steve taught her how to fight when he trained her, but she waiting for the chance to make her move**_

"_**I think you forgot to sharpen your blade, junior. I have been taught well," Kelsey scowls as she stands her ground, speaking up**_

_**Red Skull tries to slice her with the blade, but she misses his swings**_

_**She grans one of his arms with a tight grip, bending it back a little bit as he screams in pain**_

_**Kelsey punches him hard in the face with a hard blow, seeing him stumble backwards as he catches his balance**_

_**Brandon is soon standing in the middle of the empty street of New York, but smoke is around him as there are cars thrown everywhere with people running around to escape the terror**_

_**It is believed that Red Skull killed Steve as Brandon saw his father murdered before his very eyes, seeing his hero die before him as Steve was facing Red Skull then and died to protect his little son**_

_**Brandon is angry as he sees his father's shield by him, knowing that he isn't a super soldier like his father has always been**_

"_**Son of Steve Rogers, but it seems your time has been cut short. Farewell, child of Captain America" Red Skull has a dark sneer, his thick German accent being heard**_

"_**I have a name, but you took my hero away from me" Brandon sniffles as he holds back the tears, cleaning away the ones running down his cheeks**_

"_**What would that be, brat?" Red Skull scowls at the little kid, growling**_

"_**My name is Brandon Joseph Rogers and Captain America will always be my father, but will always be my hero too" Brandon glares up at his tall enemy, finding the strength and hidden power within him to grab the heavy shield as he throws it swiftly at Red Skull**_

"_**Uh!" Red Skull gasps with shock as he sent flying feet away in the air, but the shield makes Red Skull lose his balance**_

_**Brandon is left speechless, not knowing how he was able to even hold the shield as his father only had to strength to handle the item**_

"_**You did good, kid. May this old timer take over for now?" a man speaks up as he comes out of the smoke, but it is Steve as he is wearing his suit with the hood on**_

_**Brandon can't believe his eyes to see that his Star Spangled Banner hero and father is back, but he can see a warm smirk on Steve's face and tenderness in his piercing blue eyes**_

"_**You have to know by now that there is no way that I could just leave my little soldier and my beautiful dame behind, rookie" Steve smirks as he keeps looking at Brandon, touching his head for a moment**_

"_**They took mommy and they are going to kill her!" Brandon breaks down crying, hugging Steve as Steve picks up his little son**_

"_**Not on my watch, but I will get her back" Steve has a solemn tone as he nods, not going to let them kill his wife**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve opens his eyes as he sees it is morning with the sun already out, but he wakes from the dream, as he doesn't know what it all meant**

**Steve is soon taking a shower with the warm water running down his skin and in his short dark blonde hair, listening to some 40's song from an old vintage radio player**

**Nick Fury doesn't need him as Steve wants to check out more of the city, wanting to see what it has to offer as he always goes to the safe areas of the city and often checks out his old neighborhood that is now gone**

**Steve gets out of the shower as he has white towel wrapped around his waist, but his toned chest and brood shoulders along with his toned hips are showing. His hair is a little damp and spiked up, but he has recently discovered the method of hair gel in order to tame down the fuzz**

**He goes into the family room area, keeping the music on as he whistles for a moment**

"**I just came by to - " a woman has her voice cut off, but it is Kelsey as she happened to get a cup of coffee for him from the coffee shop that she works at part time**

**She is wearing light blue skinny jeans and a peace color lasagna strap tank top, but it is slightly low cut as there are some buttons on the front**

**She is wearing a lavender color plaid long sleeve buttoned up shirt over it that has tints of peach and baby blue in it, but the shirt is unbuttoned as the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows**

**She has on light makeup with her hair down in loose curls, but has her contacts in as the end of her pants are tucked into her flat brown leather belt buckle boots**

**Kelsey can't believe her eyes as she never seen Steve in such a way, seeing his toned chest and stomach area as she can see that he is has a six pack like crazy. She thinks his body is built like an iron ox and one hot stud muffin for an **_**old man**_**, but she doesn't know what to say as she keeps her thoughts to herself**

"**Kelsey?!" Steve gasps with shock as he grabs a random and small pillow from one of the couches in order to cover himself, starting to blush shyly**

**Steve knows that he really needs to start locking his front door more, but has a habit of forgetting to lock it up before he goes to bed**

"**I think you need to a **_**bigger**_** pillow, Rogers" Kelsey giggles as she tries to hide her snicker of amusement, seeing Steve blush even more**

"**Let me get dressed, ma'am. I will be right back," Steve chuckles nervously as he scurries off to his bedroom, keeping the pillow with him**

**Steve gets done changing as he is wearing dark blue jeans with a short sleeve light blue shirt, but he has a clean pair of socks on as he has his hair all taken care of**

"**Sorry for just barging in, but the door happened to be cracked open and I got you a cup of caramel latte" Kelsey speaks up as she put the cup on the table that is by the couches**

"**Thanks, ma'am. You really didn't have it, you know" Steve softly smirks as he puts his hands in the pockets of his pants, speaking up**

"**So, I am free today and Nick Fury doesn't need me for anything. But, we could check out the city" Kelsey hugs her arms, smiling**

"**I would like that very much, miss" Steve doesn't mind the idea, chuckling with a pleased snicker**

**Steve is walking around with Kelsey, but they are giggling and laughing along with having a wonderful time as Steve is wearing his brown leather jacket while it is unzipped**

**They grabbed a bowl of ice cream, but it brings back childhood memories for Steve as has always loved mint chocolate chip with Kelsey being more of a cotton candy kind of girl**

"**The food is way better in this era and so much variety, but I have currently discovered Netflix and can watch the classic 40's movies just like when I was a kid. Music has defiantly changed, but I stick with the music of my era and some 40's blues music. Though, I do not understand what this **_**50 Shades of Grey**_** that people keep buzzing about" Steve is puzzled by all the new things of the current area that he is stuck in, shrugging**

"**Well, you were frozen for over seventy years and stuck in a big chunk of ice. The explanation of **_**50 Shades of Grey**_** will have to come much later, Cap" Kelsey chuckles with a laugh, seeing Steve snicker a little bit**

"**Deal," Steve can deal with waiting, laughing**

**The moonlight comes as they are back over at Steve's place, but he is trying her how to do swing dance of the 50's as the song **_**You baby you**_** by **_**The Cleftones**_** is playing on his old vintage radio**

"**I will keep it slow and something that you can handle, but just let the music move you" Steve snickers as he feels bold tonight, feeling in high spirits too**

**Steve grabs one of her hands as they start to dance, but he gently spins her around as she smiles with glee, which makes him snicker**

**They move their feet in the 50's swing dance style, but stick with easy moves, as Kelsey never knew Steve was such a good dancer**

**The song **_**a kiss from your lips**_** by **_**The Flamingos**_** starts to play, but Steve wants to do a slow dance with her**

**Steve swallows nervously as he puts his hands on her curvy hips, but she puts her hands on his brood shoulders even if he much taller than she is**

"**When was the**_** last**_** that you ever **_**danced**_** with a **_**girl**_**?" Kelsey questions with a smirk, raising one of her eyebrows**

"**Well, I promised to make Peggy my **_**dance partner**_**" Steve snickers softly, trying to cherish the memories of her and not be sad about it**

"**But, I was always such a horrible dancer and utterly short with loads of breathing issues. They called me **_**Skinny Steve**_** back in the military days of base camp, but I was the shortest kid there" Steve scowls with annoyance, exhaling**

"**I would have even kissed you even then, Steve" Kelsey giggles with a warm smirk, gently stroking the back of his neck with one of her hands**

**Kelsey and Steve are lying on his bed as she is resting her head on his chest, but he is gently stroking her back, as she doesn't mind the warmth of his body at all**

"**When the last time that you had a good night's sleep, Steve?" Kelsey wonders, as she is curious, looking at him**

**Steve looks into her blue eyes, seeing the brown hue around her pupils as they pull him in each time**

"**Not for a long time, but I seem to be sleeping fine when you are with me" Steve kisses the top of her head with a smirk, deep down wanting to have the things happen to him that he dreams about**

**He dreams of growing a deep connection with her, making her his wife and having a son with her along with trying to keep being Captain America in a way**

_**He slips into a dream of his past, but of when he lived the era of the 40's. There is a twist to the dream as he sees Kelsey in the dream, but is good friends her and met her through Bucky**_

_**He is Skinny Steve and short, but has no amount of muscle in him and wishes he could just grow taller**_

_**He has never kissed a girl like how a guy kisses a girl in the classic movies, but knows the whole thing about sexual stuff even if he is still a virgin**_

_**No matter how times he has gotten bullied and beaten up on, he never backs down from a fight and keeps getting back up**_

_**War with Germany is coming and hard, but young men are sent into the battlefield of pain and fear every day**_

_**Hitler has promised his people freedom and truth, but has lied to them and happens to truly be a mad man wanting to control the world**_

_**He goes to the diner that Miss Kelsey works at, but deeply likes her and is too nervous to tell her how he feels about her**_

_**He sees Kelsey as she is wearing a silk peach color**__**40's**__**Boudoir style of a dress, but her hair is down in loose curls and a 40's style with a rose hair clip holding it in place**_

_**She has on light make up with glossy rich red lips, but black high heels that aren't too high at all as the straps of her white push up bra are hidden**_

_**An old 40's song is playing on an old vintage radio player, but t sets the mood of the coffee shop as the place has a elegant 40's theme to it all**_

_**Steve feels his heart skip a beat as he steps into the place, but can't believe how stunning Kelsey looks as he can see the brown strands in her long dark blonde hair**_

_**He shyly smiles as he takes a deep breath, feeling like his feet just grew some wings and he could just flutter away with glee**_

"_**You like her and I know it, small fry" a man speaks up as Steve sees it is Bucky, seeing that smug snicker on his face as he wearing his military uniform with the hat slightly tilted to the side**_

"_**You can't tell her, Bucky! I told a girl that I liked her once, but I ended up fainting like a wimp!" Steve has his blue eyes grow wide with panic, starting to blush like crazy**_

"_**Your safe with me, shrimp. But, let me give it a try" Bucky playful snicker, giving Steve a wink**_

"_**I am not short, you goon!" Steve can hear Bucky chuckling with a snicker, crossing his arms with a scowl**_

"_**If it isn't James Bucky Barnes and the alley cat that all the young girls can't stop buzzing about, but I would think such an act to swoon is the ladies is getting a bit exhausting" Kelsey isn't fooled by his charming snicker, seeing him puzzled and soon rolls his eyes**_

"_**I am always here if you need me, doll face" Bucky holds his hands up as he has a playful grin, seeing Kelsey roll her eyes with annoyance**_

"_**Sorry about my friend, miss" Steve speaks up as he goes over to Kelsey, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants**_

"_**Hey, you. Now, there is a face that I am always glad to see" Kelsey sees Steve, giving him a soft peck of a kiss on one of his cheeks with a tender smirk as she makes sure to not leave a mark**_

_**Steve starts to blush like crazy as he becomes shy, but he can see Bucky standing nearby with a snicker on his face as Bucky is keeping an eye on the both of them**_

_**They are soon sitting at a small table, but Bucky snickers as he finds her to be one beautiful girl in more ways than one**_

"_**What do you think, boys?" Kelsey playfully smirks as she is wearing Bucky's military hat, but it tilted to the side a little bit as she slides one of her hands on the tip of the hat**_

_**Steve is staying mostly silent, but he can only ogle at her, as she reminds him of the flawless pin up girls that seem to be only in devious fantasies**_

"_**Looks perfect on you, but you should be one of those pin up models that is hanging on one of my bedroom walls" Bucky deviously sneers as he crosses his arms, keeping his eyes on her**_

"_**You wish, Bucky" Kelsey giggles with a joking smile, taunting him as she gives him back his hat**_

_**Steve soon becomes Captain America and going the promotion of Star Spangled Man With A Plan production in various Broadway theaters, but in various cities, as he hasn't seen Kelsey for some time now**_

_**He just got done with doing a production in his hometown, everything seeming crazy and busy, as the little kids love the creative idea of Captain America**_

_**Steve sees there is a sign of 'I Want You' sign behind him, the sign hoping to inspire young men to help fight in the war against the Germans**_

_**Kelsey is there, as she happens to be wearing a black pencil skirt with a blush silk long sleeve buttoned up shirt that is tucked into her skirt, but the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, as her black high heels aren't too high**_

_**Her hair is down in loose curls and in 40's style, but she has a rose hairclip holding it in place. She has on light makeup with glossy rich red lips, but wanted to see what the buzz about Captain America**_

_**Steve feels his heart skipping a beat as he sees her, but she still has a striking youthfulness to her and still has her womanly curves, as she looks flawless to him**_

_**Steve walks over to her, as he seems to be walking a bit taller, but gently watches out for people as he feels the need to talk to her**_

"_**I never thought I would see you again," Steve speaks up as Kelsey turns around, softly smirking as she him**_

"_**I bet you are liking the new super human form and being a super soldier, Rogers. No wonder the ladies can't stay away from you, Cap" Kelsey messes with him as she tenderly snickers, hugging her arms**_

"_**Guess so, but I still feel like my old self" Steve shrugs with a small smirk, fiddling his hands**_

"_**Come on, Kelsey! There is that super cute guy that wants to talk to you!" one of her female friends grabs her by one of her hands, giggling**_

_**Kelsey is in her bedroom of her good size apartment as it is nighttime, but she is wearing a blush low cut lace vintage style spaghetti strap slip, as the dream is still 40's theme. Her rose hair clip is out of her hair, but her hair is down in loose curls as her make up is off as well**_

_**Steve is out of his suit as he is wearing his boxers with a low cut white short sleeves shirt, but he ended up getting his suit dirty as Kelsey is washing it at the moment**_

"_**I never had the courage to tell you that I have always liked you, but more than a mere friend" Steve is solemn as he swallows, going over to her**_

"_**I am so sorry about Bucky, Steve" Kelsey has heard about the loss of Bucky, knowing how much Steve cared about his friend as she remembers breaking down crying the day that she found out about Bucky**_

"_**Even though he was a bit of tom cat, he was a good man and someone that managed to make me laugh in a good way" Kelsey holds back the tears with a small smirk, seeing that Steve feels more than guilty about the death of Bucky**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve has his eyes flutter open as he wakes from the dream, seeing that it is still nighttime as the dreams seem more than real to him**

**He sees Kelsey still lying by his side as he softly smirks, but she has her head still lying on his rest as she nuzzled close to him**

**Steve finds her more than stunning in this moment, loving the natural brown strands in her long dark blonde hair and her soft lips of fullness**

**The morning light comes as Steve wanted to take Kelsey out to see a museum, but didn't fully know it happens to be a Captain America + World War 2 theme going on**

**She is wearing a red short sleeve retro 50's style dress with a low cut sweetheart neckline, but the dress feels like a corset in a way**

**Her hair is down in loose curls and 50's style with a rose hairclip, but she is wearing her contacts and light makeup with glossy peach lips. She is wearing black high heels that aren't too high, but she is able to walk in them perfectly fine**

**She is wearing her solid black push up bra as the straps aren't showing, but she wants to feel the cleavage classy**

**Steve ended up giving her a white rose at a flower shop, but wanted to surprise her with it**

**He thinks that she looks stunning and down right flawless, but is still scared to make **_**the move**_** on her and doesn't want to ruin it**

**The place isn't too busy, but it is huge as there are information panels about the men that helped Steve's life long ago along the type of suits they wore**

"**Did you know this man?" Kelsey wonders as she stops at a panel, but sees that it says:**

_**James 'Bucky' Barnes**_

_**1917-1944**_

**Under it is a long paragraph of his background and who he was, but she finds it interesting and leaves her puzzled**

**There is a black and white headshot photo of what Bucky looked like, but she sees that look young and in his mid 20's during the last moments that he lived**

"**He was a good man and one of the best men that I knew," Steve swallows as he holds back the tears with a small smile, not wanting to think about how Hydra ended turning Bucky into a killing machine called The Winter Solider**

**The Winter Solider is at the event, but looks normal as he is wearing light blue jeans with a black short sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket with black leather gloves. He is wearing a John Deer hat that he found, but he has learned how to shave as his dark brown hair is combed back that slightly hangs in his face**

**He is wearing an earphone speaker device, but is well hidden as Hydra gave him the mission to hunt down and kill Steve as it is written in his system**

"_**Вы**____**видите**____**основную**____**задачу**__**?**_**" one of the Hydra agents of Russia speaks up, but is doing it through Bucky's ear communication device**

**(Means: Do you see the main target?)**

**Bucky is a bit taken back though as he sees the **_**female**_** that Steve is with, but sees it isn't Black Widow**

**Bucky feels the need to know whom the **_**female**_** is that Steve is with, but knows it is not part of his mission that has been written into his systems**

"**Good thing your not a Chippendale Dancer, but that would be too weird for me. I guess you would have to called **_**Captain Commando**_**, Rogers" Kelsey giggles with a joking snicker, but Steve and her are walking around as Bucky is staying close by**

**Bucky finds that he is snickering by her remark, hearing what she said as Steve playfully chuckles**

"**I strangely know what those kind of people are, but the Internet has so many wonders and loads of knowledge. I don't think I am ready to do that kind of thing, toots" Steve laughs with a tender smile, keep in his hands in the pockets of his pants**

"**I plan on giving you a decent kiss goodnight, ma'am. But, I do feel the need to practice for some reason" Steve stops in his tracks and so does Kelsey, but he clears his throat with a soft smirk**

"**I like the sound of that, soldier" Kelsey softly snickers as she keeps her eyes on Steve, looking into his big baby blue eyes**

**Steve gazes into her blue eyes, seeing the brown hue around her pupils as he goes to thinking about a small island in the middle of a vast blue ocean**

**Steve gently brushes one of his hands against one of her cheeks, leaning in as he puts his lips on her lips**

**Steve slips his tongue gently in as his kiss becomes deep and passionate, her lipstick not getting ruined as he slides his hand down her neck with his other hand going to one of her hips**

**She puts her arms on his brood shoulders as he pulls her close to him, but Steve can't help from a yearning moan slip from his lips as he has dreamed about kissing her in such a way**

**He can already feel his cock throbbing with arousal, trying to keep it under control, as he never thought that he could feel such a way about a girl**

**Bucky sees this as he pulls him in, making him deeply curious and more so about the **_**female**_** that Steve is passionately kissing**

"**Thank you for that, but you don't know how long I have wanting to kiss you in such a way" Steve stops kissing Kelsey, panting a little bit as he puts his forehead on her forehead and keeps his blue eyes on her**

**Minutes go by as they are in her vintage car, but heading to a place to relax and eat which he wants to bring her over to his place**

**They are on a bridge interstate pathway, but the road is not as busy as Kelsey is going the right speed**

**She sees cars slow down and stop, as it seems to have been a major accident up ahead, seeing a couple cars flipped over with smoke coming from them, as the cars are empty**

**People are scurrying and running away, but Steve feels something isn't right**

"**Stay here," Steve unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out of the car and staying on guard as he shuts the door behind him**

**The Winter Solider comes from the smoke as he is wearing his black leather outfit with the straps, but he is wearing the mask as his metal arm is showing and has a grenade launcher in one of his hands**

**There are Hydra guards to back him up, but in the distance Bucky sees the **_**female**_** that Steve is with as he has a dark snicker under the mask**

"_**Получить**____**самку**__**, **__**но**____**я**____**буду**____**иметь**____**дело**____**с**____**основной**____**цели**_**" Bucky speaks in Russian as he takes off the goggles part of his mask, but there is black circles of war paint under his eyes as one of the guards takes the goggles**

**(Means: Get the female, but I will deal with the main target)**

**Kelsey sees the guards come towards her with military guns, but she quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and scurries to the back where she has a steel baseball bat hidden on the floor**

"**I will stay on my mission that had been programmed into my systems, but the mission to make sure that you die" Bucky glares at Steve, the guards taking the grenade launder and giving Bucky a military gun as he takes it**

**Bucky points it at Steve as he is ready to pull the trigger, but Steve stands his ground even if he is scared and sees no human emotion in Bucky's grey-blue eyes**

**One of the guards rips one of the doors open, trying to grab Kelsey from her car**

**She bites the guard's hand as he curses in Russian, screaming in pain and agony as she bites down hard**

"**Bucky! This is madness!" Steve tries to get through to his old friend, but that only pisses Bucky off to no end**

"**You will know the meaning of true pain, Captain America" Bucky scowls with anger, blaming Steve for happened to him**

**Bucky suddenly shoots Steve in one of his legs and in his chest area, but only wants to weaken him**

"**Ahhh!" Steve screams out in pain and agony, everything starting to go black with his head spinning**

"**STEVE!" Kelsey yells with panic, seeing Steve getting shot and falling to the ground**

**Steve knocks the back of his head on the hard ground, a piercing noise filling his ears as his shirt starts to soak in blood due to his bullet chest wound**

**Kelsey has tears of fear and sadness run down her cheeks, getting out of the car as she drops the bat and runs over to Steve**

"**Steve….talk to me….please…." Kelsey sits down on her knees as she sees his blood soaked shirt, her numb hands shaking as doesn't care if she gets blood on her hands**

**Even if Steve's head is spinning with time seeming to slow down, he can see Kelsey before him as he can see the tears swelling up in her eyes and running down her cheeks**

**He can see her big blue eyes with the brown hue around her pupils, but it makes him smirk for some reason as he reaches to gently touch her face**

"**I love you, Steve Rogers" Kelsey says in one of his ears, soon kissing his lips as her voice chokes up**

"**Run," Steve manages to say to her as he speaks up with a solemn tone, his voice low and raspy as he holds back the agony that he is going through**

"**He will live, but I think I could answers out of you" Bucky comes to Kelsey, grabbing her tightly by one of her arms as he makes her stand up**

**She is light as a feather to him as there is coldness in his eyes, feeling no human emotions towards Steve's girl**

**Kelsey finds that she is soon thrown into the back seat of a black SUV, but the guards get in as Bucky sits in the back next to her**

**He still has his military gun with him as he keeps a close eye on her, but Kelsey is too scared and terrified to make a bolt for it**

"_**К**____**основанию**_**," Bucky feels there is use for her as he speaks in Russian, but Kelsey gazes at him with silent fear as she has only slightly heard about Hydra**

**(Means: To the base)**


End file.
